By My side
by kimi-lee22
Summary: When a young girl finds she's fallen for her school friend, after being attacked by his many fans, wil she find the courage to tell him


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis…I wish I did…well at least one of the Princes haha I do own the plot line that's it

A/N: This story was actually inspired by a dream I had so it's a bit choppy. I apologize *bows* It's actually extremely bad but I thought I should post it, of if you see any YFN or YLN I apologize as at first I wrote this as a dream novel, and then decided against it, so I fixed it, if you see any please let me know.

A/N Also critic is okay….but don't critic my grammer, I don't have the best grammer, so even if you point out my grammer mistakes, I won't be able to see them.

I realized it my first year at Hyotei when I was watching my best friend play against the other tennis players, that was when I realized I didn't just want to be just his friend any more.

I was watching Oshitari Yuushi play with his partner Gakuto Mukahi against Ryou Shishido and Ootori Choutarou, our silver pair, a small smile was on my face as I watched. I am very proud of our tennis team to say the least. I love to watch them play, even Atobe Keigo.

Some one tapped me on the shoulder I turned to see a young girl standing there.

"You come with us." She told me…I gave her a weird look. "Now!"

She didn't look much older then me, maybe a year or two? She had on the normal Hyotei girls' uniform. But she didn't look at all nice, her ebony hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her dark blue eyes seemed to hold something in them, they were filled with jealousy.

I just shrugged, wasn't like they could do much to me, even though I may not look it I actually studied martial arts at one time.

"Hey Oshitari, it looks like your fan girls are taking Tinishi some where." Gakuto pointed out… "And there are a lot more of them then there are normally."

"She can take care of herself." Oshitari replied. "Just serve."

I was surprised when we stopped in front of the warehouse. I turned to face the girl, when I suddenly noticed there was a crowd of them.

"What is going on here?" I asked, annoyed.

"You are way too close to Oshitari." The one who had pulled me aside told me.

"He's my best friend has been since Kindergarten, what of it?" I was really starting to get annoyed.

"You don't deserve him…" She told me, I noticed her friends circling me.

The girls all chuckled…I had to admit I was frightened. I knew my martial arts wouldn't help me in this large of a group.

They all attacked me at once; there was no way to fend myself.

I sat in the nurses office…at least they had towels….but now I'd lost my schedule too, and it only being the third week of school I hadn't memorized it. I've never been real good at memorizing things.

"So…these girls, they just took your cloths? Why would they do that?"

I didn't want to say because I was best friends with the Hyotei vice captain of the tennis team…….so I didn't say anything at all.

"And you had no way to fend for yourself?" The nurse questioned. "I thought you were trained in martial arts."

"I am…they all attacked, I didn't have time." I replied, feeling quiet embarrassed and cold.

Waiting for another outfit was killing me, and that's when I notice Atobe Keigo walk by…he just gave me a strange look, like what was I doing in the nurses office, and with a towel? Was I injured, his face kind of showed worry, which was a weird look for him….I just smiled politely. He walked off.

Well needless to say the rest of the school day was eventful to say the least, the girls left me alone after the one attack..but I could still hear the mumblings of my fellow classmates, it didn't help that Yuushi came to me after school was out.

"Uh, hi Yuushi." I smiled and started walking away.

He grabbed my arm. "What happened to you today?"

"Shouldn't you be at practice…you know how Atobe gets." I retorted pulling my arm away.

"Tinishi…" He sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Atobe told me you were in the nurses office today, what for?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, one of the girls got hurt that's all." I stated. "Atobe should stop worrying about me and be more concerned about his playing."

I could see that I may have hurt him a bit…but I didn't want him involved in my problems. It wasn't his fault.

"I don't believe you." Yuushi stated. "And he's worried about you too."

"Whatever, I have home work so I've got to get home." I replied and walked away.

When I got home it was so quiet…too quiet actually I couldn't stand it. I turned on some music..my favorite band happened to playing a song. I went straight to work on my home work, I didn't even noticed when some one walked in.

"Shina?"

"Oh hi mom." I smiled and waved.

"What happened at school today one of your classmates called he sounded really worried, you went to the nurses office?" She sat down next to me.

"Yeah I went …I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want my mom worrying about me either, she had enough on her plate with our finances being bad and everything…I might not be able to go to Hyotei much longer, or even continue to high school.

"Honey…if you are having problems at school you need to tell your father and I." She patted my hand then got up and went to the kitchen.

I sighed, I hated lying to my parents, more then even lying to my friends. I needed to get out…but it would have to wait until later…when my parents were asleep.

I normally don't sneak out of the house, in fact I've only done it maybe six times…this would be the seventh…but I texted Oshitari to meet me at the park, around 11:00.

Dinner was relatively peaceful it normally is…we try not to talk too much since fiancés always seemed to come up some how…either that or me and school…which today I wanted to stay away from. After dinner we watched some television before I headed to bed, to "sleep", when I was actually getting worried texts from Yuushi.

-What do you want to meet this late for?-

-I just need to talk to you, alright.-

-Alright I'll meet you at the park at 11pm.-

I smiled I always knew Yuushi would come through for me…no matter what he was always there. That's probably why I always thought of him as such a good friend.

I heard my parents go to bed…and opened my window. I jumped out, landing on the ground much like a cat…I realized I'd forgotten my jacket…great…and it was cold too. Oh well if I run I should get warm.

I arrived at the park directly at 11…Yuushi was there his hands in his pockets, he stood under the lamp light. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks when I thought of how good he looked right there, I wasn't interested in him like that.

"Tinishi, why'd you call me so late at night, not like you to sneak out of the house?" Yuushi told me, walking towards me.

"I told you I needed to talk. Come on let's go sit on the swings." I smiled and took his hand in mine, pulling him towards the swings.

I sat on the one closest to the lamp, he sat on the one next to that, he smiled at me.

"Alright time to talk, (YLN)." I noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses tonight.

"Uh…you know how I told you that I was in the nurses office with a friend?" I sighed.

He nodded.

"Well I was in there because I was beat up by your fan girls today…" I paused… "They took my uniform."

"Ahh…Atobe did say you had a towel…" He gave a small smirk.

"Hey this isn't funny…Yuushi." I retorted growing angry…I was trying to stop the tears from coming at all costs. "I don't think I should come to the games any more…or even be seen with you."

"Just because of some fan girls, I know you aren't that weak." Yuushi replied. "You're one of the strongest girls at our school."

I smiled. "Thanks…but its not only that."

"Oh?" He put his hand on mine.

"Yuushi…I'm starting to fall in love with you." I didn't stop the tears this time. "And it isn't fair…I might not be able to go to Hyotei much longer."

Yuushi hadn't said anything, I don't know if it was my confession that I was falling love with him or that I might not be going to school with him that caused him to go silent.

I started to get up…wishing he would stop me and take me in his arms…a girl can wish can't she?

"Shina."

I stopped he'd never called me Shina before…it was always Tinishi. "Yes…"

"Why?" That was all he said for now.

"Why what, Yuushi?" I countered.

"Why can't you keep going to Hyotei?" He asked…

"Finances won't allow it, my dad might lose his job…and" I hugged him, crying.

"Shh…its alright." He stroked my back. "Its going to be alright."

I just sobbed…this wasn't normal for me…but Yuushi knew I needed to get it out. He just comforted me…maybe this was why I was falling for him.

"Yuushi…" I commented.

"I know…Shina, I love you too." He kissed me, I was a little surprised, but I kissed back.

Three months later

Yuushi smiled as he saw Shina walking in the hallways it made him feel good that she was still there. Atobe noticed him smiling and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh Atobe…" Yuushi turned to face him.

"Did you find out what I needed you to?"

Yuushi nodded. "Its not like you to meddle."

Atobe flipped his hair. "Ore-sama doesn't like to meddle, when it doesn't have to deal with someone his teammates care about."

Yuushi rolled his eyes.

I walked the hallways I felt really good actually…I even nodded at some of the fan girls. They just glared at me…I just kept smiling and walked up to Yuushi and Atobe.

"Hello Atobe-sempai." I smiled.

"Hello, Shina-chan. I'll leave you two alone." Atobe walked away, smirking.

I took Yuushi's hand. "So ready for class?"

"A big test you know." He replied.

"With you by my side…I can't fail." I kissed his cheek.

Yuushi smiled. "The same goes for me."


End file.
